1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a flippable plug connector used with a receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
USB 3.0 Promoter Group issues a new specification which establishes a new type connector named as USB Type-C Cable and Connector, on Aug. 11, 2014. In the specification, the Type-C plug enhances ease of use by being plug-able in either upside-up or upside-down directions. The plug connector connecting with a cable defines two types, one type is USB Full-Featured Type-C Plug Interface with 22 pins, another type is USB 2.0 Type-C plug with 14 pins. The plug connector is connected to the cable via paddle card, which will enhance the whole cost of the cable connector.
Hence, a new and simple electrical plug connector and is desired to improve those disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.